One of two reviews on methanol toxicity (Methanol as a Pediatric Toxin) has been completed and is being readied for submission to an appropriate journal. An in-house review of chemical hazards in the microelectronics industry was completed. Two new projects have been initiated: 1. A comparison of structure and function at the organ and system levels between the human and appropriate laboratory animals to permit selection of models for the normal and impaired human in toxicity evaluation of physical and chemical environmental agents, and 2. The development of guidelines that will permit clinicians to differentiate a disease with a chemical or physical etiology from those with an infectious or genetic causation.